


There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it

by Hazel75



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chemical spill, F/M, Finding ways to get Skye and Coulson naked, Scars, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/pseuds/Hazel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson are drenched by some kind of chemical and are forced to take a shower together.  Their life is very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Follow up on tumblr conversations about wet Coulson and Skye. Kind of payback. Title from Bastille's Flaws. By the way, picking titles sucks.

It was just supposed to be a little reconnaissance.  The warehouse was deserted, by all accounts abandoned by HYDRA after Whitehall's death.  Skye and Coulson would go in, they'd scope things out and return with an appropriate team to dismantle the operation properly.  Skye would do her thing with any computers if need be while he looked around.  No big deal.  Simple, low risk, in and out.  That should have been their first clue.  Because, of course, nothing is ever simple and low risk, especially when it's supposed to be. 

 

He had thought it would be a relatively low stress way to ease Skye back into fieldwork after her time with her father.  It was important to her to get back to work, he knew, and important that she knew he trusted her back at work.

 

What they hadn't counted on was setting off a low-tech booby trap which drenched them with who-knows-what kind of liquid. 

 

His skin is stinging as they race out of the warehouse. Coulson directs her towards a deserted caretaker's cottage he saw on their way in.  He hopes HYDRA hadn't thought to turn off the water.  The door unlocked, they rush inside.  "Back here, shower." 

 

He nods at Skye, "You first," as she strips down to her underwear in front of the shower. 

 

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, boss, like I'm going to let you stand out here covered in God-knows-what for modesty's sake.  Get undressed." 

 

He shrugs and does as she said.  She's right.  They need to wash off as soon as possible, and the fact that this appears to be the smallest shower known to man would at least allow them both to get wet at once if not for much in the way of physical distance.    

 

She turns the knobs as far as they would go and hops in.  "Holy shit, hope you're into cold showers."  She shivers and picks up the soap which some nameless caretaker had thoughtfully left behind as he steps in behind her, sharing the shower spray with her. 

 

After lathering her hair and body up, Skye holds the bar of soap over her shoulder for him and begins rinsing her hair.  As he scrubs himself with soap, he tries to pay no attention to the proximity of Skye's near-naked body or the fact that neither of them can move without brushing up against the other.  He thinks the almost-freezing water might actually be a good thing until he catches a good look at Skye's ass through her underwear.  He stifles a groan and returns his full attention to washing his arms and chest, reminding himself of the earlier danger and trying to remember all the baseball statistics he'd memorized as a child in hopes of distracting himself.    

 

"If you'll get my back, I'll get yours.  I want to make sure we get whatever that was off of us."  He reaches for her back with the soap and tries to do this professionally, according to protocol like a well-trained field agent, and not let the broad strokes turn into caresses of her goose-pimpled skin. 

 

"Done," he says tersely, handing the soap back to her and turning around.  When her hands touch his back, he tries not to react.  He's doing pretty well until she traces the scar on the middle his back with her fingers.  He stiffens, holding his breath in, trying not to tremble. 

 

"I'm sorry.  That was way out of line," Skye apologizes, her voice soft, jerking her hand away. 

 

Coulson rests his forehead against the wall of the shower, taking a deep breath.  He hasn't been touched so intentionally in so long.  "No, no.  It's okay.  It's nothing." 

 

"It's not nothing, Coulson.  This is weird enough, and then I go and...  I'm sorry.  I mean, I _know_ what happened to you.  But seeing it...it's just different.  I'm sorry.  That was wrong of me."

 

He turns around, and she looks so worried and ashamed.  Before he can think better of it, he takes her hand, raising it to his chest and watches himself drag her fingers down the matching scar there, knowing that he's the one that's crossed the line.  Hell, he can't see the line from where he is now. 

 

Skye shudders as he lets go her hand.  Instead of jerking it away as before, she leaves it there.  She looks up at him, tears in her eyes.  "What did they do to you?"

 

He swallows, unsure what she's asking and unable to speak past the lump in his throat regardless.  These days, he tries not to think much about what happened, what was done to him.  He's got a job to do, and he doesn't regret being given another chance to do it.  He's no longer afraid he'll wind down and stop working.  But if he thinks about it too much, he starts to feel like some kind of Frankenstein's monster.  He hopes that's not how she sees him, ever. 

 

She must see something in his face, because she takes his hand and presses it to her stomach, to her scars.  "I guess it doesn't matter what was done.  We're here now." 

 

As he looks down at his hand on her abdomen, he takes in the sight of the water running down her body, her breasts through her wet bra, her underwear all but translucent and feels his body begin to react.  His hand moves to the top of her hip, and he hears her breath shorten.         

 

Later, he's not sure who started kissing whom, just that one moment they weren't and the next they were.  He feels a rush of warmth flood his body as he pulls her against him.  His mouth is hungry against hers, but she doesn't seem to mind.  She seems as desperate for the contact as he.  The feel of her hard nipples through wet cloth against his chest, her smooth skin against his stomach, her legs against his is indescribable.  He presses his erection to her stomach, and she reaches a cold hand under the elastic of his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his cock as he gasps her name. 

 

"Skye. Skye. Skye." 

 

He pushes his boxers down to give her better access because she has to keep touching him.   

 

She takes her hand from him long enough to push her own underwear down and step out of them.  Then, he's pushing her against the wall of the shower, hands on her ass, lifting her up so that she can wrap her strong thighs around him.  With one hand on his shoulder she raises herself and with the other she reaches for his cock.  He looks up into her face seeing determination and arousal. As she lowers herself onto him, he's afraid for a moment that his knees will buckle from the feeling of her tight and hot around him.  She finds his mouth again, pressing her tongue against his, as he presses his fingers into her hips and bottom, trying to find a rhythm.  One arm thrown around his neck, she rises and falls against him, as he moves against her slowly at first, then with gathering speed.  The feel of her against and around him, the sensation of wet and cold and warm all at once -- he knows he's not going to last long.  He buries his face in her neck, licking the water off her neck and sucking at the hollows above her collarbone, as she reaches between their bodies to touch herself.  He picks up his tempo and thrusts more purposefully as he feels her come around him.  He follows her with his own release almost immediately.

 

Afterwards, he rests pressed against her, panting into her neck, trying to catch his breath.  She holds him to her, hand against his neck, fingers touching the short hair there.  Pressing a soft kiss to his ear, she whispers, "Not that wasn't incredible and something that I'd like to try a variation sometime soon, but I'm fucking cold, Coulson."

 

He chuckles into her neck, as she unwraps her legs and he sets her down gently, steadying her on her feet.  After turning off the shower, she pulls her underwear back on as he pulls up his drenched boxers. 

 

Avoiding their contaminated clothes, she steps out of the shower and finds a couple of cleanish-looking towels, handing him one.  He towels himself off, looking at her while doing so. She laughs throatily at his obvious ogling.

 

"How long until we're supposed to meet May?"

 

Coulson looks at his watch, "Another half hour."

 

"Well, not that we don't look charming in our wet underwear, but maybe we ought to see if we can find some clothes.  May's got deadpan down, but this might be a little much for even her."      

 

They manage to come up with two sets of sweats and a couple of t-shirts.  As they're getting dressed, Skye says, "You know, Coulson, that wasn't just me getting caught up in the moment.  I mean, it kind of was, but that wasn't all of it."

 

Coulson finishes pulling the t-shirt of his head and looks at Skye, "Does that mean this is something you'd care to pursue further?  Because I would." 

 

"Yeah, yeah.  This may sound stupid now in light of what we just did, but do you think we could take it a little slow? I mean, I know who you are, and I know that our lives aren't cut out for a traditional dating scene, but I'm still figuring out who I am right now.  And I'd like us to spend some time getting to know each other this way."  

 

She looks wistful and gorgeous and so damned young as she stands there in her too-big clothes with her eyes holding his.  He wonders what he ever did to he deserve her in his life.  He walks over to where she is and takes her chin in his hand, kissing her mouth gently.  "I think I'd like that, too." 

 

Smiling up at him, she takes his hand in hers and squeezes it.  "Cool.  Let's go wait for May." 


End file.
